The Evil In Their Hearts
by MaximumRideFangLover97
Summary: Mossfire seems destined to lose every friend she makes. So when she joins a clan, how will she cope with losing them all? Rated T just in case.
1. How It All Began

**Disclaimer: Tangle, Shadow, Moss/Mossfire, Tiger That Swims Like A Fish/Swimmingtiger, Sunset/Risingstar, and Tiger Of No Fears/Fearlesstiger belong to BBSK 2G4E, not me.**

"No! Stop! Don't hurt her!" I yowled to Tangle as he attacked my best friend Shadow.

"Or what, Moss? You'll get your revenge on me? Oh, yeah , we all know how good you are at _that_," he spat at me.

"Moss! Don't bother. Run!" Shadow told me. I couldn't bare to leave my best friend in Tangle's grasp, but I knew she was right. I ran for the forest and kept running even after I hit the tree line.

Then I smelled other cats. Hoping they were friendly, I followed their scents until I found three cats sitting in a clearing. One was sitting on a tree stump, and the other two were watching her intently from the ground. I walked up to the one on the right.

"What's this all about?" I asked her.

She seemed surprised by my arrival. "Umm… well, we actually don't know. Sunset," she motioned to the cat on the stump, "told me and my sister, Tiger Of No Fears to meet her here. I'm Tiger That Swims Like A Fish."

"Moss," I told her

Sunset spoke up. "Tiger That Swims Like A Fish, who's this?" she asked.

"I'm Moss," I said before the cat next to me could reply.

"Do you have housefolk?" she asked me. I nodded. "Well, would you like to leave them for a little while?"

I was taken aback. "Umm… well… sure… no wait maybe?" I said.

"Okay then," Sunset said. "The reason I have called Tiger That Swims Like A Fish and Tiger Of No Fears here, and I guess Moss might join us too, is that I want to start a clan."


	2. Allegiances

Leader: Risingstar – browinish-pink she-cat

Deputy: Fearlesstiger – golden tabby she-cat with white stripes

Medicine Cat: Mossfire – brown she-cat with blue-gray eyes

Warriors: Swimmingtiger – ginger tabby she-cat with black stripes

FireClan

Leader: Hawkfire – black she-cat with black eyes and a brown splotch over one eye

Deputy: Foxstripe – russet-colored tabby tom with black paws and ears

Medicine Cat: Longlegs – tall dark brown tom

Warriors: Hawkfoot – big gray tom who has scars from a hawk attack as a kit

Whitepelt – bright white she-cat with gray paws

_Apprentice, Strongpaw_

Apprentices: Strongpaw – gray she-cat with big blue eyes

LeafClan

Leader: Mudstar – reddish-brown she-cat

_Apprentice, Bramblepaw_

Deputy: Sunstrike – bright orange tabby she-cat with amber eyes

_Apprentice, Redpaw_

Medicine Cat: Berryspring – old pretty tabby she-cat with a white underbelly and striking green eyes

Warriors: Flameheart – bright orange tabby tom with green eyes

Spottedmoon – brown she-cat with an unusual white spot on flank

Apprentices: Bramblepaw – light brown tom with light green eyes

Redpaw – orange tom with gray eyes


	3. A Few Moons Later

"I'm going to look for herbs, alright, Risingstar?" I asked my clan leader.

"Are you taking anyone with you?" she asked.

"No, I'll be fine. It's not like I'm going to wander into FireClan territory or anything," I replied, bounding out of camp. I'd been using this excuse to get away by myself so I could go visit my twolegs. I didn't know it was wrong. Risingstar hadn't told us that part of the warrior code yet.

I ran along the newly made LeafClan border. They were much friendlier than the clan on our other side, FireClan. The second they set their borders, they started acting like they owned the entire forest. Their leader, Hawkfire, refused to go by the warrior code and get her nine lives and leader name from Moonperch. The LeafClan leader, Mudstar, was much nicer. She had even offered us hunting rights in her territory, but Risingstar had refused. Their clan was much larger than ours.

I got to the Twolegplace. My twolegs lived in a nest at the very edge of Twolegplace. I sat at the door and meowed until they opened it, making their odd twoleg noises. I didn't know what it meant, but I knew it was something good. I walked over to a bowl of food and started eating. The food tasted like nothing, but it had been a hard leafbare, so I was greatful for it. After a while, I wandered over to my old bed and fell asleep.

I woke as early-morning sun streamed in through the window.

_Oh, no!_ I thought. _I slept too long!_

I dove for the door, meowing and scratching desperately. One of my twolegs opened it, and I raced outside.

"Mouse dung!" I yelled to the world. They would be looking for me by now.

I charged through TigerClan territory, stopping only to pick a few herbs. And then I smelled it: FireClan.


	4. Author's Note

** BBSK 2G4E is going to be finishing this story. It is from her warrior cat's POV, and she asked me if she could finish it.**


End file.
